Wrong Person
by puputkawaii
Summary: 'itu bukan alasan Mione! Mungkin dia mempunyai alasan berubah sikapnya padamu!mungkin dia ingin melindungimu dari ayahnya' Harry meremas pundak Hermione .   Fic keduaku  -   Warning : banyak misstyponya .


Disclamimer : Harry potter milik bunda J.K Rowling . Ide cerita , murni Ide Puput.

Pair : Draco malfoy x Hermione granger.

Rated : T

Warning : Don't like ,Don't read

A/N : Maaf kalo banyak Misstypo nya soalnya bikinnya pake hp. Dan dipaksa bikin cerita waktu mati lampu U-U . Dan sekali lagi maaf karna nga' bisa jawab reviuw dari senior , maklum nga' tau caranya . UoU.

Judul : Wrong person

Hermione mempercepat langkah kakinya. Emosinya kini tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

dia menyusuri koridor demi koridor dan telah sampai di aula besar.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya di meja slytherin. Tempat draco dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul .

''Draco malfoy ...'' Hermione mengatur napasnya sejenak. Draco yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Blasie, menatap heran Hermione.

Semua yang berada di aula menunggu kelanjutan dari mulut prefeks grifindor itu..

''Beraninya kau memotong poin grifindor ! Hanya gara-gara Mclaggen menjatuhkan pena bulumu? Demi merlin ! Bisakah kau gunakan baik-baik gelar prefeks mu?'' Hermione berbicara dengan nada emosi .

Sedangkan Draco ada sedikit semburat kecewa diwajahnya . Hanya sedikit, setelah itu wajahnya menyeringai .

''Dia bukan hanya menjatuhkan pena buluku nona prefek, tetapi dia juga mematahkannya . Setelah itu aku mennyuruhnya meminta maaf , tapi dia tidak mau . Ya sudah aku potong saja '' Draco menampilkan wajah polosnya .

''Kau Selalu saja menghancurkan moodku yang sedang baik!'' Hermione meninggalkan Aula besar . Sedangkan Draco malfoy hanya bisa menampilkan semburat kecewanya .

Pansy dan Blaise hanya bisa berpandangan.

-Danau .

Hermione sedang duduk dibatu sambil membaca buku yang baru tadi dipinjamnya . Dia masih heran dengan tingkah Draco yang kekanak-kanakan. Kali ini dia harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan banyak poin . Ketenangannya kini terganggu oleh kedatangan seorang pria .

''Hai sayang! Bagaimana kabarmu?'' Hermione hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya melihat yang datang.

''Ku dengar, kau membelaku dari Malfoy? Oh.. Kau sungguh baik sekali,sayang!'' kata pria bermarga Mclaggen itu . Hermione mendekatinya .

''Mana yang lebih baik? Kutukan jerawat nanah,atau kutukan mata terbalik?''Tanya Hermione dengan wajah polosnya.

''ouw.. Jangan galak-galak sayang'' Mclaggen menenangkan Hermione yang sudah siap mengucapkan mantra .

''gran- err Hermione, dia mengganggumu lagi?'' tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata hijaunya.

''Hei kau!Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu Dia?'' Harry mencengkram kerah Cormac . wajah Cormac memerah ,karna takut. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan The boy-who-lived

''Harry.. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia'' Hermione menenangkan harry .

''Tenang? Bangaimana aku bisa tenang kalau hantu seperti dia masih ada disekitarmu!'' Harry memanas . Hermione heran melihat tingkah Harry .

'Tidak biasa-biasanya dia begini' batinnya . Biasanya harry memakai taktik untuk memberi pelajaran bocah ini . Tapi kenapa dia sekarang memakai kekerasan? .

Harry yang melihat wajah Heran Hermione langsung salah tingkah . Sedangkan Mclaggen lari entah kemana .

''Kau kenapa Harry?Merlin! Kau masih cemburu dengan Ginny?'' hermione menepuk jidatnya Dan mendudukan dirinya di batu yang tadi didudukinya , Harry masih memandang heran temannya .

''Aku tau perasanmu pasti sangatlah sakit melihat orang yang kamu cintai mencintai orang lain'' Hermione memandang danau yang berada didepannya . Harry duduk disebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi .

''kau? Suka dengan siapa Hermione?'' Hermione yang mendengarnya memandang heran Harry .

''Harry, kau lupa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyadari siapa yang kusukai! oh, Merlin! Bukankah kita baru membicarakannya tadi pagi'' Harry mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hermione .

''oh.. Yeah, aku ingat.. Kau menyukai weasel itu kan?''

hermione mendenggus .

''weasel?Harry ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi mirip Draco malfoy!'' mata Harry terbelalak .

''Draco? Hahaha,, kau menyamakanku dengan Draco? Tidak mungkin hermione!dia itu perfect! Sedangkan aku-''

''perfect? Sejak kapan kau memujanya? Dan aku baru sadar kau memanggilku Hermione! Kau tidak pernah memanggilku itu , biasanya kau memanggilku 'mione' ''

keringat dingin mulai muncul di wajahnya .

''err..mm-'' Harry mulai gagap .

''oh, Harry kau masih terkena efek dari ramuan pelupa milik neville? Aku tidak menyangka kalau efeknya bisa sampai 2 hari'' Hermione memandang prihatin ke Harry . Sedangkan Harry bernapas lega .

''Jadi? Kau meyukai we- er.. Ron?'' mendengarnya Hermione hanya tertawa .

''Bukan dia?'' tanya Harry setelah melihat ekspresi geli Hermione .

''Kau benar-benar lupa?'' tanyanya. Harry mengangguk .

''oh.. Baiklah, jangan tertawa jika mendengarnya..'' Harry mengangguk semangat .

''oke.. Dia...Draco malfoy-'' mata Harry terbelalak .

''si- siapa ? Draco? Er.. Maksudku, Draco malfoy? Pangeran slytherin ? '' tanyanya dengan tergagap-gagap. Hermione mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan wajahnya memerah.

''Awalnya aku tidak menyangka perasaan ini. Kau yang mengetahuinya dulu Harry. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengetahui kenapa aku menyukainya bukan? Mungkin ini saatnya memberitahumu.''Hermione kembali menatap danau hitam di depannya .

''yah.. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya , adalah ketika aku berjumpa dengannya di diagon alley . Dia membantuku mencari kedua orang tuaku . '' Hermione tersenyum ketiika membayangkannya .

''kau tau Harry? Dulu dia sangat amat berbeda dari sekarang. Dia pernah tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum Harry bukan sengiran. Dan mungkin sifatnya berubah karna, mengetahui kalau aku bukan -'' Harry menyentuh bibir Hermione lembut dengan telunjuknya .

''Itu bukan alasan yang tepat mione!Mungkin dia mempunyai alasan berubah sikapnya padamu!mungkin dia ingin melindungimu dari ayahnya'' Harry meremas pelan pundak Hermione . ''yah.. Menyebutku mudblood , adalah bentuk perlindungannya untukku benarkan?'' Hermione tersenyum hambar .

''yah.. Mungkin itu panggilan sayangnya untukmu, coba kau ingat-ingat cuma dia yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu''

''panggilan sayang?hahaha Harry tidak mungkin,lagi pula dia milik Daphne''

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya '' Daphne? Itu tidak mungkin, dia yang selalu mengikuti Draco . Kulihat Mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa''

''harry? Bukankah kau terkena ramuan pelupa neville? Kenapa kau sepertinya mengetahui semuanya?, ''

''Harry!'' mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut hitam , bermata coklat membawa tanaman .

''ada apa?'' tanya Harry dengan wajah jengkel.

''mb.. Aku lupa'' Harry mendengus kesal . Sedangkan Hermione memutar bola matanya.

''oh..ya, Harry! Ginny mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di Aula besar, sebenta lagi jam makan malam berlangsung '' setelah mengatakan itu ,dia langsung meninggalkan mereka .

''oh yah.. Aku lupa! Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan!aku duluan harry! Dah''

Hermione meninggalkan Harry dengan wajah puas . Tak lama kemudian wajahnya seperti gelembung-gelembung . Rambutnya yang hitam berubah menjadi pirang platina . matanya yang hijau berubah menjadi abu-abu.

-Aula besar .

Hermione mencari dimana sahabat-sahabatnya berada . Dan didapatinya Ron yang memasang wajah cemberut , dan Harry menenangkannya .

Hermione mendekati mereka .

''hai Harry, Ginny ..Ron'' Harry dan Ginny tersenyum sedangkan Ron tidak berubah ekspresinya .

''Ada apa dengannya?'' tanya Hermione ke Ginny yang berada dosebelahnya .

''Dia habis perang dengan Blasie zabini'' jawab Harry sambil menyusup jus labunya .

''Bukan 'Dia' Harry , tapi 'Kalian' . Kau dari mana? Dari tadi Ron dan Harry mencarimu ingin menanyakan esai dari profesor Snape''

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya . ''Harry efek dari ramuan itu memang sangat bekerja.'' Hermione memandang prihatin Harry yang berada didepannya . Sedangkan Harry dan Ginny menatap Heran nona-tahu-segalanya itu .

''Dan kenapa kalian bisa terlibat masalah dengan zabini itu?''

''Dia menjambak rambut Harry'' jawab ron masih dengan wajah marahnya , sambil mengambil makanan yang berada didepannya.

Kali ini 2x lipat dari biasanya .

''Menjambak?''tanya Hermione heran .

''yah.. Kurasa dia ingin mencampurkannya dengan polly juice, kau tidak menemukan Harry yang berlagak aneh kan?'' tanya Ginny sambil meyusup jus labunya . Wajah Hermione menjadi pucat .

''Harry , hari ini kau ada bertemu denganku?'' tanyanya.

''yah.. Tadi pagi, setelah kau menceritakan tentang Malfoy . Setelah itu kita tidak ada bertemu lagi , memangnya kenapa?''

keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis matanya .

''Merlin! Jadi teman curhatku tadi siapa?'' tanyanya tepatnya pada diri sendiri .

Hermione melirik meja slytherin . disana ada Pansy,blasie, dan theo . Tidak ada Draco disana . Setelah itu Draco muncul dari pintu Aula besar . Dia melihat ke arah Hermione dan tersenyum , yah.. Tersenyum. Bukan sengiran

Fin

A/N : bagaimana? Kependelankah? Ada misstypo nya kah? Jelekkah? Mohon kritikannya . maklum masih baru :D #digeplok. Bukan alasan .


End file.
